narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zabuza Momochi
'Zabuza Momochi '(桃地再不斬, Momochi Zabuza) was a missing-nin from Kirigakure. In the story, Naruto: Tales of the Mist, Zabuza is forced to take the duties of a Kirigakure Jonin and lead a genin team. Background Zabuza Momochi, also known as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist", first made his way into history by killing a whole class of academy students at the mere age of 8. He would later become a member of both the Kirigakure ANBU Black Ops and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He would attempt to overthrow the Mizukage, Yagura, but his attempt would end in failure and he would be forced to flee the village. He would come to meet a young boy named Haku, who possesed a powerful kekkei genkai. Zabuza took the young boy under his wing and taught him to be a killer, although Haku's heart would never allow him to become quite the murderer Zabuza was. Personality Zabuza was a tough, uncaring individual. He thought of Haku as only a tool. Upon Haku's death (or in Tales of the Mist supposed death), he admitted that although he would miss the boy's power, he felt nothing for the boy himself. He is rather cocky and condescending, telling Team 7 that they did not have what it takes to be considered a ninja and down-talking Kakashi several times during their battle. He's very sadistic, and expresses a joy at the thought of killing. In Tales of the Mist, Zabuza has a similar but subdued personality. After Naruto's speech, he does see Haku as an important person to him. He has trouble expressing his caring, but nonetheless is somwhat open with Haku. He still retains his sadistic personality, but he uses it more for sarcasm rather than acts of violence. When he does finally get to fight, he sometimes gets carried away. Being in Kirigakure makes him irritable sometimes. He is somewhat harsh towards his students other than Haku, but he has a begrudging respect and concern for them. Tales of the Mist This section covers the events of Tales of the Mist. For a detailed summary of Zabuza and the Land of Waves Arc as seen in the original series, visit his Narutopedia page. Coming soon... Tales of the Mist: Mizuden Coming Soon Abilities Zabuza fights mainly with his sword, the Decapitating Carving Knife. Zabuza has a great amount of strength, as he can wield the large sword more quickly then what seems physically possible. He is a master of the Silent Killing Technique, where he uses the Hidden Mist Technique to make him impossible to see and then finds the opponent through the noises they unconsicously make and kills them without making a sound. He's also a capable user of Water Jutsu, using high rank jutsu such as the Water Dragon Projectile Technique and Great Waterfall Technique. Jutsu *Hidden Mist Technique *Water Clone Technique *Water Prison Technique *Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique *Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique *Water Release: Twin Water Dragon Technique *Water Release: Double Water Dragon Rocket Technique Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mist Ninja